jos_houtsma_gedichtenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Reizigster
Reizigster Toen je terugkwam, was je niet veranderd. In de aankomsthal van Schiphol, waar alle mensen leken te schreeuwen, zag je er nog net zo uit als toen je ging. Natuurlijk ligt ergens in je geheugen verborgen het onomstotelijk bewijs van het bestaan van de hotels van Tanger, van Casablanca, met zijn eindeloze blokken slordige nieuwbouw, van de roze pleinen van Marrakech. Het hijgende praten van menigten mensen is onuitwisbaar in je herinnering gegrift, de hete vlakten, het rode stof, de voelbare nabijheid van woestijn - maar verder ben je dezelfde gebleven die je altijd al was, en altijd zult zijn. Na haar reis komt ze vertellen. Blauwe vlinders Als we een half uur vruchteloos gepraat hebben over je zwangerschapsverlof (wij zijn veranderd in handenwringende schooljongens, en jij in een verlegen fee), is de tijd aan- gebroken voor de thee. Je wikkelt met gevoelige vingers een koekje uit, roert in je kopje, kijkt ons weifelend aan... Dan lopen we de trap af. Jij voorop, wij achter je. We nemen je parfum waar als een wolk van vlinders. Blauwe vlinders. Het is haar eerste zwangerschap, maar onderhandelen kan ze als de beste. Lachebekje Voor N.N. n.a.v. een telefoontje van een voormalige minnaar Stralend in de ochtend van het leven, lachebekje, lachebekje, en een kindje in de wieg, waar niemand naar gevraagd heeft, maar alleen is ook zo naar. En dan de middelbare jaren. Seks is welkom maar niet makkelijk te krijgen. Wel wassen, koken, kind naar school gebracht en ‘s avonds uren strijken bij t.v. Is dat het leven? Wel kort door de bocht he? Voor je kindje groot is, ben je oud. En alle mooie kleren helpen niet tegen het verlies van je perzikhuid. Het leven is een spel Je loopt de bank binnen. Onmiddellijk duikt een piepjonge man op in een onberispelijk kostuum. Caissières met blond permanent glimlachen suikerzoet en steken achter zijn rug een vinger op. Voor je het weet heb je er een in je armen. Haar borsten zwaar tegen je overhemd. 'Het leven is een spel, meneer.' Je knikt en doet je ogen dicht. Met klamme handen dans je langzaam met haar tussen de palmen. De wetenschap een gedistingeerde heer De professoren zitten op hun kamer achter hoge stapels studieboeken. In alle gangen spoken stafmedewerkers rond en grijnzen heel vreemd naar liften en deuren. Op weg naar buiten zie je bij toeval de wetenschap, een gedistingeerde heer met gele tanden. Zeg beleefd gedag. De wetenschap wordt gepersonifieerd door prof.dr. A Sötemann. De locatie is het Universiteitscentrum De Uithof. Careless love 1986 Als ze de kinderen naar de klas gebracht hebben, blijven ze onrustig in de gang staan wachten totdat ze als boze schapen in hun eigen lokaal naar binnen mogen. De ongeleerde, onbegrepen moeders. De verongelijkte, ongeduldige moeders. De moeders met de uitdagende ogen die van de hoed en de rand willen horen. Een onderwijzeres, zelf net gescheiden, of bijna, geeft ze les. Het is een soort van voorbereidingscursus op de mavo, zeg maar een nulde jaar. Ze slaan niets over. Het meeste snappen ze wel want ze hebben tenslotte in de leerschool van het leven geleerd. Alleen de Duitse en Franse woordjes ervoor hebben ze nooit geweten en voor de wiskunde zijn ze niet geboren. Maar hoor, daar gaat de bel al, kinderen, met rode wangen, en de jassen open, stormen het leslokaal binnen en vliegen hun in de armen met stralende ogen. Kinderen, lieve kinderen, wat zullen we nu eens aan de moeders laten horen? aan die ongedurige, leergierige moeders? zal het een liedje zijn van Doe Maar of Love, oh love, oh careless love... Loflied op Bessie Smith Formulierenboek 1986 Voor Open School Formulieren gapen me in drievoud tegen met monden waarin de tanden ontbreken. Geen tijd voor masturbatie. Ik schuif aan de tafel. Vul ze weliswaar niet in, maar ieder formulier wordt ondertekend. Open School staat voor een in 1985 ter ziele gegane vorm van volwasseneneducatie. I.t.t. dichte school. Het gedicht gaat uiteraard over schuld. Klein koperkwartet Zoetgevooisd zijn misschien de meisjes die op een rij zitten, in de les, maar zoetgebekt, o zoetgebekt, de trompetten, blatend naar de ochtend, in Ravels kleine koperkwartet. Oktober ''Hölderlin, ''Hälfte des Lebens Halfweg het leven. Rijpe peren en wilde rozen. Zwanen roeien behoedzaam over de zwarte vijver, dompelen zwijgzaam het hoofd in het heilige water. Dan komt de winter. Muren staan sprakeloos, koud. In de wind kletteren vanen. ---- Terug naar de Hoofdpagina Verder naar Vlieguren ---- 1. Zwanen van Nederland 2. Cyclisme 3. Je minnaar is van papier 4. Oldenburger wal 5. Onkenbaar 6.In plechtig voorjaarszonlicht 7. Zomer in de stad 8. Botshol 9. Vier uur 10. Met grote hanenpoten 11.De duivenmelker 12. Overtocht 13. Het bestiaire 14. Reizigster 15. Vlieguren 16. Gedaan uit liefde 17. Het boek van de wereld 18. Linkerhand 19. Zeven zuilen 20. Emblemata 21. Centrifuge 22. Zakelijk 23. Van bovenlicht naar bovenlicht 24. Goed, goed 25. Spleen 26. Seizoenen 27. Door de Syrische sneeuw 28. Heel precies 29. Téologos 30. Enter the Dragon 31. Zuchtend 32. De ballade van Roodborstje Pik 33. No Chamber Music 34. Lady Madonna 35. Break on through 36. Yoko 37. Zwanen 38. De wereld is in wezen doodeenvoudig 39. Eenzaamheid 40. Istanboel 41. Causeries Goethesques 42. Venetiaanse epigrammen 43. Definitely Chinese 44. Agenda 45. Aspiraties 46. Points de vue 47. Basia 48. Artemis Revisited 49. Abendrot 50. Zelf gevoeld 51. Palermo 52. Petrarca koning van de nacht 53. Mystieke vissers 54. Goden 55. De vloermat van uw gouden haren 56. Er trekt een diepe rilling door de dijken 57. Dienstbaarheid 58. Determinisme 59. Blues 60. Sjibbolets 61. Dames enkelspel 62. In dit nieuwe jaar 63. Plopsa 64. Op reis 65. Waarschijnlijk dreigt het droog 66. Remises 67. Prinsjesdag 68. Onder de iep 69. De ultieme ober 70. Als kool, als peen 71. Meer gedichten 72. Vertalingen